


L'aube resserre ses doigts sur mon poignet

by AliaMael



Series: Agathe [3]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Parfois, l'impuissance est un poids trop lourd à porter. Même pour un immortel.





	L'aube resserre ses doigts sur mon poignet

Le calendrier ment.

Du bout des doigts, Agathe caresse le carton, refusant de croire ce qu’elle y voit. Les jours sont rayés un à un, de toutes les couleurs d’encre, jusqu’au 5 février qui est, lui, entouré d’un épais cercle de feutre rose. Elle serait presque surprise de découvrir que Rain a jugé bon de noter la date de son anniversaire, si du moins elle n’était pas déjà pleinement occupée par la découverte qu’un an, déjà, a passé.

Agathe ne regarde jamais le calendrier. Elle s’y refuse. Elle ne supporte pas de voir les jours se traîner, les nuits s’enchaîner sans rythme, sans saveur.  Agathe n’en peut plus. Elle qui est déjà morte se sent mourir à l’intérieur un peu plus chaque nuit. Elle se sent piégée, engluée dans un présent fade qui jamais ne laisse place à l’avenir. Rien n’a d’intérêt. Rien n’a d’importance.

Elle sait que Rain s’inquiète pour elle. Elle s’en veut de perturber ainsi son ami mais elle n’y peut rien. Juste se sentir un peu plus mal. Elle se sent inutile, impuissante, malade. Ses vacances forcées ont tourné au cauchemar. Mais elle sait qu’il n’y a pas pour elle de meilleure alternative. Lutter bec et ongles pour le bien de la Cité des Lumières l’a drainée de ses forces en quelques mois seulement. Ou plutôt, l’ingratitude des parisiens, leur violence, leur aveuglement l’ont abîmée jusqu’à la trame.

Quand elle passe devant un miroir, Agathe détourne les yeux. Elle sait qu’elle n’a jamais été belle. Elle sait qu’elle n’a jamais été féminine, magnétique, attirante, qu’elle n’a jamais irradié la joie ou l’insouciance. Mais ces jours-ci, quand elle croise son regard dans un miroir, c’est un fantôme qui la contemple. Malgré l’immuabilité de son corps, Agathe ne se reconnaît plus. Elle semble perdue, mal à l’aise dans sa propre peau, comme si elle n’attendait qu’une occasion pour s’effacer.

Elle contemple, parfois, quand Rain n’est pas là, l’idée de revoir un jour le soleil.

Rain est souvent là, cependant. Peut-être a-t-il compris. Sans doute a-t-il compris. Rain a toujours été curieusement perceptif, souvent même de ce que les gens ne savent pas consciemment sur eux-même. Il n’a rien dit à Agathe ces derniers mois. Parfois, quand Agathe parvient à réunir le courage nécessaire pour le regarder en face, elle croit discerner une étincelle de doute et de peur au fond de ses yeux. Lui non plus ne doit pas savoir quoi faire.

Agathe a l’impression de se noyer au ralenti. Elle fouille sa mémoire à la recherche d’une époque où elle pouvait respirer librement, mais n’y trouve qu’une lente et inéluctable descente vers les abysses. Quand donc a-t-elle été satisfaite de sa vie ? Peut-être quand elle croyait sincèrement, son petit cœur mortel rayonnant d’innocence, que Jean-Baptiste l’aimait pour elle et non pour son travail. Peut-être. Cela fait si longtemps… Combien de décennies a-t-elle passé à travailler sans relâche pour le compte d’incompétents ingrats ? Combien d’années à n’être guère mieux qu’une machine sans âme ?

Elle sait qu’elle aussi est une ingrate. Rain la voit. Rain l’apprécie comme elle est, pour elle-même. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Rain se contente de cette vie où toutes les nuits se ressemblent et où jamais rien n’arrive. Rain apprécie l’ennui. Agathe, même si cela la dégoûte, a besoin de se sentir utile, d’avoir l’impression d’agir, de faire pencher la balance. Elle a désespérément besoin de reconnaissance. Mais elle sait qu’elle ne l’aura jamais. Sans doute ne la mérite-t-elle pas. Si elle s’effondre ainsi, aussi facilement, c’est bien qu’elle n’en est pas digne.

La minuscule part de son esprit qui ose encore protester lui fait remarquer que craquer après pas loin d’un siècle à se faire exploiter et traiter comme un outil, ce n’est pas vraiment honteux. Elle la fait taire.

Elle caresse l’idée d’aller contempler l’aube, ce matin. Après tout, cela ne serait-il pas approprié, de quitter ce monde le jour anniversaire de sa naissance ?

La porte d’entrée tourne sur ses gonds. C’est Rain qui revient, Rain qui ne la laissera pas sortir si tard. Une autre fois, peut-être. Sans doute Rain finira-t-il un jour par se lasser de veiller sur elle seulement pour la voir disparaître au fond d’elle-même. Ce jour-là plus rien ne la retiendra.


End file.
